requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth
__NOEDITSECTION__ Important note: Most content on this page is to be treated as OOC knowledge. Name: Seth (Yes, no last name) Apparent Age: Late teens/early 20s Clan: Mekhet Bloodline: Khaibit (not common knowledge) Covenant: Ordo Dracul Shadow Cult(s): Followers of Seth, Moirai (Neither common knowledge) Status: City • Mekhet • Covenant • Followers of Seth ••• Moirai ••••• Player: PC Play Style: Casual What you know Who is this Kindred? What brings him to Kingsmouth? Only recently has he showed up from the shadows, enough that nothing or very little is known about him. What you don't - and likely never will - know 'The Child' The Kindred known as Seth was born Sebastion-Ethienne in 1908, in the French Quarter of New Orleans, Louisiana, the middle child to Anne-Marie and Jacques Thibeaux; his older sibling was Marc, and his younger sibling was Emily. Seth's family was rather poor; his mother was a voodoun practitioner, while his father was a devout catholic and a drunkard who just gambled and drank away all his earnings, all the while taking it out on his family for his misfortune. Growing up without an adequate education and often with nothing but a loaf of stale bread to eat at dinner time, from a very early age Seth and Marc had to learn how to steal to put food on the table and avoid incurring his father's wrath upon his family. One day, however, his father came home more drunk than usual, as a result of drowning his sorrows on account of getting fired from work. And instead of any beatings, the man started attacking and killing off his family. Marc would be the first, while his mother would be next; little Emily ran to her mother, where the beast of a man grabbed her by the neck and squeezed. The young boy, seeing it all crumble before him, pulled out a carving knife, and attacked his father from behind - but not whithout the massive amount of pressure from the latter's hands crushing her neck and windpipe. The Orphanage The only survivor from the massacre, Seth was shoved into an orphanage. It can pretty much be said that that change was not for good. The poor system and lack of understanding of the human psychology at the time, coupled with the fact that the boy was left psychologically scarred - what is now known as post/traumatic stress disorder -, and that he came from a poor family and lacked proper education did not help to ingratiate him with the staff. Many were the times that the nuns punished him for being rebellious and non-conformist; the elder ones often said that 'he had the devil in him'. And of course, when the stories got out on how he came to the orphanage, the other kids followed suit in making his life a living hell, calling him 'cursed' and saying how God wouldn't have him in Heaven, and how he deserved to be left alone. One day, after a particular harsh bullying from the other kids, the young boy's mind snapped; he grabbed a stone and wrapped his hand tight around it, hitting the attacker square in the eye with such force, this one immediately lost his sight on the afflicted eye. The intervening nun, the old Mother Superior, didn't think twice about applying the harsh punishment of whipping the boy. In his time to reflect upon his deeds, he came to realize that life would be better for him outside the walls of the orphanage. But he would not leave without a parting gift, a thank you for all the teachings he had learned during his stay. Leaving the quarters that night, he went up to the Mother Superior's office, where she used to stay working up late. And, when she left the office and climbed down the stairs to her chambers, the boy, who was waiting for her hidden in the dark, pushed her down the stairs, causing her severe injuries. This little act of revenge - or righteous punishment, depending on the point of view -, marked the beginning of the boy's life as a runaway. The Petty Thief During his street life, the boy had to work twice as hard for food and shelter. Through trial and error, he stole whatever he needed whenever he could, he relocated multiple times for shelter, learned to keep his acquirements throughout a number of caches, and kept away from the gangs on the streets which would easily dispose of him. Still, no matter how streetwise you become, you're soon to come across the wrong people. And in the case of the boy, it started with an artifact that he had found on a jewelry store, an artifact that was to be procured by an influential man in the city - and who had a deal with the 'Covenant' called Belial's Brood. It didn't take long for the Brood to find and capture him, and get the artifact for themselves. Taken to a hideout in an abandoned warehouse, he was kept for days in a dark cell, chained to a wall with little to no food. At the end of those days, seven in total, he was brought to an altar. In spite of his struggling, he couldn't escape their grip. Chained to the altar, the members began to chant, as they drew runes on the ground and on him, the chanting becoming more and more agitated, summoning a demon to whom he would be sacrificed. It was at this point, he came to the conclusion that God truly did not exist, for he would not allow an atrocity such as that exist. 'The Monster' Personality Whoever believes has Seth figured out, they may soon find out they have it wrong. Seth is the type who doesn't give in easily to honeyed words, preferring instead to be left to his own devices. As someone who stems from an ancient Kindred bloodline, Seth knows all too well he's playing a dangerous game of factions, one where allegiances can be misunderstood. For the most part, he tries to play it as fair and neutral as possible, but that might not truly last. Gossip * Turns out Seth and Ophelia are dating and things seem to be quite serious. Are wedding bells in their future? ** You think the Ordo Dracul puts one of their assassins beside her by accident? That's insurance in case of a slip up. ** She'd better take out another insurance policy. The OD 'assassin' was just about bested by a 2 month old ghoul who nearly made him lose control by calling him 'emo-lame'. Or so the story goes. * Lad of Darkness dresses up as one dead, but tries to keep both feet out of the box. * If you wear a black trenchcoat, you gotta hang out in all the creepiest places. Turns up everywhere looking all grim. ** I saw him smile once, he's not always grim! He even smirked at Ophelia. * He's gothier than thou. * So does he take after his father, or is he of some kind of use? Where was he even made and how come no one has heard of him? * Seth certainly seems to be doing a lot of research lately. If he can follow the rules and not get over-eager like some past Dragons, he'll likely be on the path to advancement. * Has a massive crush on Ophelia, which begs the question: Is it technically Necrophlia if he has the blush up? Family Category:Kindred Category:Active PC Category:Ordo Dracul Category:Mekhet Category:Moirai Category:Followers of Seth Category:Khaibit